


i was only having fun

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light BDSM, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: There’s a trunk in Maxwell and Riley’s bedroom that Maxwell has dubbed The Treasure Chest.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Kudos: 12





	i was only having fun

There’s a trunk in Maxwell and Riley’s bedroom that Maxwell has dubbed The Treasure Chest. It houses all of their sex toys along and with a binder that Riley had compiled and given to Maxwell early in their engagement. The binder contains articles about the psychology of rape fantasies and sex with rape survivors, along with an abridged encyclopedia of bdsm. It’s the most romantic gift that Maxwell has ever received.

Currently, there’s also an unopened parcel in The Treasure Chest, one that must have arrived recently and placed there for safe-keeping.

Maxwell’s curiosity is immediately piqued. His wife has what he assumes is a higher-than-average number of sex toys. Maxwell doesn’t judge; on the contrary, he thinks it’s great that Riley is so comfortable with her sexuality, particularly given some of the harrowing bits of her past. It’s also made marriage about sixteen-thousand times hotter than he would have predicted. Besides, Riley doesn’t have that many indulgences; she had literally hopped on that very first plane to Cordonia with all of her belongings in tow, no storage units or apartments or even safe-deposit boxes of items left behind in New York. Even now, with an entire estate at her disposal, she maintains a mostly minimalist existence, a side effect of having moved around so frequently in her life. Maxwell thinks it makes the name The Treasure Chest, all the more poignant. Riley just thinks it means that she’s rather horny..

Curiosity and anticipation make Maxwell tear the parcel open. Whatever it is, Riley will likely encourage him to watch as she uses it and even wield it, if past experiences are any indication. His wife is so hot.

It’s not as exciting as when he discovered that Riley had purchased some tentacle-shaped toys (“we would have gotten together sooner if I’d known earlier that your house sigil included tentacles”), but it is even more surprising. Maxwell’s eyes widen as he considers that this gift may be meant for him, as in for him to actually use and not just benefit from. He hadn’t really considered it before, but he would be open to it, he decides.

He’s holding it by the base when Riley walks into the bedroom. “How serendipitous,” she says as she wraps her arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Because I want to use it today.”

Maxwell frowns just slightly. Riley is a champ at using safewords and negotiation. He loves it when she puts the handcuffs on him and bosses him around and denies him, but she never assumes he’s just down to clown. “Don’t you think I should start with something just a bit smaller?” he asks.

She furrows her brow in confusion, before it dawns on her. “Oh Babe, that’s for me, not for you. Not that we can’t get you one, if you’re interested. But my intention for today was to get myself prepped and insert it, so that we can have some fun later. You know, after the Council meeting has wrapped up.”

“Oh. You mean, you’re going to lead a council meeting today with this inserted…”

Riley slowly trails one hand across his chest. “Yes. And then afterward, when we’re back here, you’re going to remove it and fuck me in all three holes.” She pauses. “In a very specific order, of course. And only if you want to.”

“I do want to. But I have to say that I’m a little surprised. There’s nothing about this in the binder.”

She grins. “I have to maintain some surprises.”

The council meeting is mercifully short today. Maxwell is enormously proud of himself for being so focused, only getting distracted once or twice at the sight of Riley, looking completely poised and nonchalant, as if she doesn’t have a dildo inside of her, stretching her open, making her pliable and ready.

The buttons on his shirt are suddenly very tiny and difficult to grasp, which is rather unfortunate, because now that they’re back in their bedroom, it’s suddenly entirely too warm for clothes. “Did you turn on the heat?” He asks knowing that the answer from his environmentally conscious wife is a no.

“I did not,” she says, then smirks as she slowly and carefully removes her own outfit, stopping to fold each piece. 

Maxwell suppresses a groan as he makes his way to the Treasure Chest, opening it to retrieve the handcuffs. He grabs a pillow and tosses it at Riley’s feet. When he meets her gaze, her eyes are dark with desire. “Get on your knees,” he manages, though it comes out strangled, as his extremly hot wife is extremely naked. She acquiesces, holding out her hands so he can apply the handcuffs. “I’ll do anything to avoid prison Officer Beaumont,” she says in an exaggerated breathy voice.

“We’ll see how you feel after you’re done choking on my cock,” he says, mentally patting himself on the back for achieving a particularly sultry tone.

“Maxwell…” she moans. He takes hold of her hair and tugs her head back, and she grins before she begins to take him in.

The sight of those large brown eyes peering up at him and her lips wrapped around his cock is almost enough to send Maxwell over the edge. He bites his lip and tries to think of something decidedly unsexy, to no avail.

No matter, he’ll just switch. He tugs at her hair a bit and she leans back, pulling off of his cock. “The chair?” she asks, and Maxwell nods, as it’s closer than the bed and he has little hope of lasting through this marathon session. The aforementioned chair has a nice, soft towel draped on it, for maximum comfort and minimum mess. Maxwell sinks onto it after helping Riley to her feet, then helps her lower herself onto him.

Maxwell can’t suppress a moan at the way she feels. He takes slow, even breaths as he hooks her bound hands behind his neck. He doesn’t have words for the way it makes him feel that she trusts him enough to be completely at his mercy.

He’s distracted from that thought by his favorite set of twins. (“Tell me what your favorite part of me is,” she’d demanded once, after a bit too much wine. “And you can’t say my brain. Or my eyes. Or my smile.” “I can’t decide between your legs or your breasts,” he’d replied. She’d pouted at that. “I could lose my breasts, you know.” “You could lose your legs as well,” he’d retorted.” Her eyes widened. “You’re so smart Maxwell,” she’d slurred. “I love your brain.” She paused. “And your butt.”)

“Do you know what I like most about this?” he murmurs as he fondles her breasts. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me.” It’s patently untrue; the handcuffs have a safetly latch on them, and even if they didn’t, Riley is probably capable of some kind of badass move in which she flips him and pins him down with her knees on his elbows or something. That thought, coupled with the wanton manner in which Riley moans his name, sends him over the edge, and he pulls her closer to him, burying his face in her shoulder.

**

“Mmm...Ajei, that was incredible.” Riley snuggles close to him, a blissful expression on her face.

Maxwell sighs. “I’m a little embarrassed that I only lasted thirteen minutes. And I didn’t last long enough to, you know…”

“Oh Love, that’s alright,” Riley yawns. “I really just wanted to be filled up in both holes simultaneously, so the plug did its job.”

Maxwell’s eyes widen, and he grins. “Oh yeah! That’s in the binder under the Reasons Tentacle Fantasies Exist Tab.”

Riley’s smile becomes effulgent. “Aww...you haven’t just read the contents of the binder, you’ve studied them.”

Maxwell pulls her closer. “Of course I have; the information in there is important.” He strokes her face tenderly. A comfortable silence settles between them, until Maxwell is struck by inspiration. “Hey Riley?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re so hot you render me inkoherent.”


End file.
